OVERVIEW: SUMMARY The overall objective of the Northwestern Brain Tumor SPORE is to improve outcomes for brain tumor patients. Statistics on brain tumor incidence indicate that more than 23,000 people will be diagnosed with a brain tumor in the U.S. in 2017, and approximately 17,000 will succumb to their disease. Of the various primary intracerebral neoplasms, glioblastoma (GBM) is the most common. GBM patients that receive standard-of-care treatment have a median survival of 15 months, and 5-year survival is extremely rare. Progress in developing better treatments for this lethal tumor has been disappointing. A major contributor to this lack of therapeutic improvement is the delicate nature of the organ in which this cancer occurs. There are significant limitations to how aggressively GBM patients can be treated surgically, and the efficacy of systemically administered therapies are often compromised due to limited access to the brain. To address the public health problem that is associated with glioblastoma, we have assembled a talented team of investigators with extensive backgrounds in brain tumor research and therapy. All members of this team have professional records indicating success in directing their own programs of research. Some 3+ years ago, these faculty initiated group interactions in order to bring a team science approach to bear upon the study and treatment of GBM, and for which a multidisciplinary approach is needed for achieving meaningful progress.